The present application relates to a container and lid for enclosing a stack of articles and facilitating removal of a single article from the stack of articles enclosed in the container. More particularly, the present application relates to a container and lid enclosing stacked articles where the lid includes a grabbing apparatus to facilitate removal of a single article from the stacked articles.
It is known to provide jars or other containers including stacks of articles where the user is intended to remove a single article for use. Examples include facial tissues, make up removal pads, skin cleansing pads, note paper, etc. In order to remove a single article from the stack of articles, containers have utilized a number of different approaches including, for example, specially formed apertures, adhesives attached to a container lid or opening flap, nested overlapping folds in articles where removal of an article prepares a subsequent article for removal in an aperture, and a container design to facilitate access to the stack of articles.
One type of article that is enclosed in this type of container is pads that have been specially treated to perform a specific function. The treatment typically includes a liquid solution that is absorbed and retained with each article of the stack of articles. Examples including disposable cleaning pads, medicated pads, etc. Removing this type of article from a small container can be difficult. Further, it is desirable to avoid inserting fingers into the container to avoid the possibility of contamination of the remaining articles.
Additionally, liquid permeated articles can be more difficult to separate or present other difficulties when adhering individual articles from the stack of articles. For example, an adhesive attached to a container lid or opening is less effective at securing an article when the article is permeated with a liquid solution. According to another example, when an article draws a subsequent article through an aperture, the portion of the article that is drawn through the aperture is subjected to evaporation and contamination, reducing the effectiveness of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,640 seeks to solve the issue described above by securing hook tape, specifically VELCRO, on the underside of the lid of the container. This patent describes allowing removal of an uppermost pad by turning over a container then removing the lid and having a single pad affixed to the inside for convenient access. However, the inventors for the present application recognized that hook tape is most effective with a sliding action. Further, the inversion is less effective with the stack of articles gets shorter and the stack is most likely to rotate or not have enough weight to adhere the uppermost article to the hook tape. Also, inverting the container can coat the underside of the lid with the liquid solution, creating problems when the container is opened.
The '640 patent further describes an aftermarket device that also uses hook tape where the hook tape is secured to a handle that can be inserted into the container to adhere the uppermost pad. However, the inventors for the present application recognized that customers dislike having to purchase an aftermarket product and we concerned about the possibility of losing the device. Further, when a device is repeatedly used and also stored separately from the container, this also increases the risk of contamination.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for facilitating retrieval of an article from an article stack housed within a container. What is further need is such an apparatus integrally formed with a component of the container.